1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a universal plug adapter for adapting plugs of various specifications to different wall sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, different specifications of plugs and sockets are adapted in different countries. Since electric appliances have been widely circulated all over the world, when an imported electric appliance with a plug not conforming with the local socket specification, a plug adapter is necessary for electric connection between the electric appliance and the grid. As there are so many different specification of plugs used in different countries, a user may have to prepare that many plug adapters for proper electric connection.
On the other hand, travel for both business and leisure purposes is common nowadays, and when people travel with their own laptop computers, mobile phones and other portable electric devices, the difference between specifications for power plugs and sockets in different countries, such as Japan and UK, can cause significant inconvenience because plural plug adapters have to be bought and carried in the luggage.
In view of the shortcomings of the existing devices to be improved, the inventor of the present invention deliberated solutions for enhancing practicability and convenience in use. After his repeated researches and tests, a universal plug adapter that meets specifications for power plugs and sockets in different countries as disclosed herein was invented.